StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan! Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever.-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful brown tom with a few black stripes.Dustpelts Med Cat:Hollyleaf :D-Tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes, son of Scourge, promised his only kit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.-Darkcloud! Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Apprentices: Gingerpaw-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice Crystalpaw-white she-cat with gray tail, balckish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes Starpaw-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes Mintpaw-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes Sagepaw-gray-and ginger she-cat with eyes the color of honey Kits: Darkkit: dauhter of Redtooth and Petalfur, is secretly trained by Tigerstar, kind of Disrespectful and bossy, always gets into troblue.Black-and-white fluffy kitten( see pics on user page for whole family), rather large for her age. Age: 11 moons.-Darkcloud! Queens: Petulfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit. Very freindly, but strict.-Darkcloud! Elders: Camp Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen. Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *1 Vole *3 Thrushes *1 Squirrel *3 mice *4 Starlings *1 Rabbit Mates Rules *No killing without permission *No detail mating *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) Roleplay Sandstar walks out of leaders den and stretches-Sandstar1051 (Anyone wanna RP)-Sandstar1051 I do! Hollyleaf :D -Gingerpaw runs into camp, herbs in jaws- "Agh! Did you hear? It's Deadheart! He's near it!" Sandstar runs over to Gingerpaw "Whats this I hear about Deadheart?"-Sandstar1051 -Gingerpaw pants- "He's dead, but I heard he killed someone before he died, even thought he was dying. We need to visit HollyClan." Darkkit bounces over- " can I come! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Redtooth walks up- " I will acompany you there Gingerpaw." Sandstar gasps in shock. Then calms down and her face becomes serious "Darkkit, back to the nursery. Redtooth and Gingerpaw, come with me" Sandstar says and then heads toward the entrance-Sandstar1051 -Hollyleaf is already gone- -Crystalpaw and Starpaw come in with two starlings each- Sandstar wakes up and stretches, then walks out of her den.(Anyone wanna rp?)-Sandstar1051 -Hollyleaf :D wakes up, and Gingerpaw bounces out of den- "Good morning Sandstar!" (hollyleaf) "Good morning Hollyleaf! Could you please some to my den? I need to talk to you" Sandstar asks and then turns and heads back into her den "Coming!" (K)-Sandstar1051 -Goes hunting and brings back a rabbit and thrush-Shadeflower Walks up to Sagepaw and asks,want to hunt?"-Shadeflower "Sure!" -Sagepaw Mintpaw hears- I will come, too. Our assessment isn't far away. Ok let's go-Shadeflower Let's go into the territory. Why is my den in back? (Its protected back there)-Sandstar1051 Where is the apprentice's den? -pads across camp to Sandstar's den- -*Hears Hollyleaf approaching* "Come in!" -Darkkit wakes up and sneaks into leaders den. (Holly, ya still there?)-Sandstar1051 Yep, just working on my sprites. -Crystalpaw pounces on Darkkit before she makes it in, and brings her to her mom.- (Oh, ok) Phew! -*Washes herself on the sandy floor and hollyleaf comes in*-Sandstar1051 "Yes?"-Hollyleaf :D- "I need you to come with me to Hollyclan"-Sandstar1051 "Can Gingerpaw come too? She needs to exercise her paw,after her accident with the stone." "Hmm... I don't know. If Hollyclan decides not to listen to what I have to say... it could get ugly"-Sandstar1051 "And Hollylord's dead. Gingerpaw will get crazy if she misses the chance to come to HollyClan. But I could tell her to look after Darkkit with her sister, Crystalpaw." -From outside, a squel of excitment is heard- Darkkit bounces in- " Can I come Please.............!" -*Stands up in shock, then calms down* "Darkkit, you suggest that you should come, when you cant even listen to me in your own camp?"-Sandstar1051 " but I can fight too!" Jumps up and does a badger-slashing move taught to her by Tigerstar. Me and Sandstar should go together. "Well, you cant fight cats with that move. And, we come in peace, remember that part while you were eavesdropping?"-Sandstar1051 "ok, I won't go this time. But I had better get to go next time!" Turns and stalks off about 6 steps before breaking into a run. -*Turns to Hollyleaf* "I think they should watch her.. That little one is going to make a good warrior, if she learns how to respect others"-Sandstar1051 They would get good practice out of that, Starpaw and Crystalpaw. - Darkkit calls over her shoulder, " I heard that!" -Crystalpaw and Starpaw pounce on Darkkit.- Come with us! "That little one will keep their paws full" Sandstar says with a slight smirk "They'll be all right." To the territory! Category:Clans